If I asked for a day, would you give me forever
by MisplacedSoulWalkingDreamer
Summary: Shizuo is a hot head and everyone knows it, Izaya is an informant who most everyone has a problem with. What happens when a mutual thread brings them together? Where will it lead? Izumi Orihara you say? Who the hell is she... OC and not a yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo was leaned against the wall with a cigarette lazily placed between his lips. Everything about him spoke of lanky, laziness, at least until a certain raven haired informant came about or the usual idiots came around. The type to make lame excuses or dare try to disrupt his peace by attacking him. All he really wanted was peace, but the damn temper of his won out more often than not. Suddenly a frustrated sigh escaped the giants mouth and he stormed off.

"Ouch."

He hadn't walked three steps before bumping into a small girl of about 5'2". Her shoulders and nose were scrunched as she gently rubbed her forehead. She wasn't tense, just confused, surprised. A black hood obscured her hair, but her bright emerald orbs caught the light as her head tilted back, greeting him with a wide grin.

"I'm so sorry mister, I didn't see where I was going." She bowed her head slightly.

"Izumi?" Shizuo inquired, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

Recognition passed over her, "Hewajima-san?" she smiled again.

Irritation rolled over his face, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Izumi studied his face.

"Wanna keep a secret for me?"

He paused, seeming to think a moment, then shrugged. Taking that as a yes she quickly grabbed his hand and tugged, leading him at a light jog. Confusion altered his face, but passed as soon as it came. The man behind Izumi was riddled with passing expressions, fleeting feelings. Each swallowed behind the lock of his mind, the jail of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting behind the city, Ikebukuro was silent from this height. Wind whipped around I zumi as she stood at the edge of the building, overlooking the four story fall. Shizuo stood some feet behind her, hands in his pockets, and shoulders slouched. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Those will kill you ya' know..." Izumi turned and was now facing the tall blonde. He stared at her before slipping the pack back into his pocket.

The sun was warm as it sunk, both wore their Rira uniforms. Graduation was only a week away. Izumi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I wanted you to hear it from me, but... Izaya is my twin brother. Please, before you speak or, or get angry." She held her hands up. "Listen, you're my friend Shizuo... and I don't want to lose that because of the blood that runs in my veins..." She trailed off. Her gaze was now on the ground, her eye brows knitted, and her hands hanging limply by her sides.

After a moment Izumi saw black shoes appear in her line of vision and looked up. He wasn't looking at her but at the last wisps of light as they slipped away.

"It's dark. I'll walk you home." he mumbled as he turned away and began walking. Izumi stared at his back a moment then ran to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Finals came and went without a hitch, Izumi breathed a sigh of relief as she looked over to Shizuo and smiled. Murmurs from groups of people caught her attention as they passed, Izaya took his sweet time releasing the information. First it began as a tiny rumor then it spread wildly about to the point whispers of doubt and confusion wee at its peak.

Izumi sighed again before locking eyes with the red eyed informant who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Shizuo growled, reaching for the trash can before Izumi gripped his arm with both of her tiny hands and no sooner had she made contact with his arm he snatched away and stormed offf.

At first Izumi felt hurt but then quickly smiled as she watched him walk. Some in the crowd followed him with their eyes, stepping out of his way as he went. Izumi turned to meet this informants red/brown eyes before her, cold and calculating.

"So I asked about you." Izaya smirked before ending his sentence. "They denied your existence. Did you know we have a set of twin little sisters?" He watched her face, looking for any hint of straying emotions.

When she gave none he laughed, drinking in the sight before him, and before the laughter died she spoke.

"Izaya it has been... what? Our entire life time since I last saw you. If that is all you have to say, then I'm leaving." She gave a quick bow and left.

Shizuo was waiting by the school gates when Izumi walked up, when he looked up he saw Izaya looming behind her from the shadows. For a moment they locked eyes, all it took was that one look and Shizuo's fate was sealed. Izaya found his next project.

Izumi with a slight skip to her step, walked up to Shizuo. Smiling, she leaned forward, looking up at his face while her hands clasped behind her back. Suddenly the iron gates Shisuo had gripped bent, making Izumi and passersby flinch. Without a second thought she snatched his hand up and tugged him along behind her.

After several blocks later they stopped in front of Russia Sushi, Izumi looked around then dropped Shizuo's hand.

"So, you hungry? I'll pay this time." Izumi looked to him, before he could speak she said, "Or I could cook something if you'd like." Looking down to hide her blush, she twisted the hem of her skirt.

A large, pale hand appeared in her line of vision. She looked up, meeting the kind brown eyes of the man before her. Gently she placed her hand in his as warmth seeped from her cheeks. Then... it all ended.

The last thing she saw was a police car speeding away with Shizuo in it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a simple shove, Izaya was getting chased down by the police and saw Shizuo dead ahead. Smirking and thinking nothing else of it he shoved him full force, neglecting to see the small girl hidden behind Shizuo's frame.

After a few yards Izaya heard screams behind him and the sound of a vending machine crashing. Glancing around, for the first and most likely last time, cold blood slowed the flow of life. His once playful smirk was wiped clean.

She looked smaller somehow, laying on the black concrete in her Rira uniform. Her mouth hung open slightly adorned by a few drops of blood. Her skin seemed paler than usual, the next thing Izaya knew he was on his knees by his sister's side.

Shizuo had already been apprehended by police and sat in the squad car as an ambulance stopped in front of the scene. Paramedics quickly scooped her up and Izaya disappeared, leaving cops dumbfounded.

Shizuo watched as Izumi was lifted into the ambulance, and a new found rage encased Shizuo's heart. Red covered his vision and blackness followed. In the end Izaya disappeared without a trace, Izumi was in the hospital, and Shizuo ended up with no jail time. Honestly, what judge would believe a scrawny barely 18 year old boy hurled a vending machine?

Several days after the events of that night Shizuo was standing in front of the hospital. Sunshine reflected off the glass doors as he approached, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He hadn't visited her yet and deep in his heart he was afraid to. He didn't know if she blamed him for the accident or not. Taking a deep breath he walked inside.


	5. Chapter 5

The hospital held a unique smell, a smell of death and salty tears. It was a cold that Shizuo absolutely despised, though a lot of his childhood was spent here he did not carry any fondness for this place.

Recent events didn't help either, it had been four years since he graduated Rira Academy and two full years since he had heard his best friend's voice. Although it was true he had only just begun getting closer to that only made it hurt worse, each time he saw her cut lip and bruised body his heart ached. Even though the physical damage faded, she stayed dormant in her mind.

Shizuo stood outside the hospital beside his co-worker Tom Tanaka. Izumi was on track to recovering, but suddenly began getting sicker two years ago. Eventually she wouldn't respond to stimuli and finally was deemed to have fallen into a coma.

Tom had been friends with Shizuo and Izumi since high school and would visit Izumi in the hospital from time to time. today they followed the same route they had the past four years to the same familiar room only to find it empty. Both men stood, mouths wide open, looking at the crisp white sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom quickly ran off to find a nurse while Shizuo stood, heart racing. After several minutes he saw a release slip on the clipboard and ran out the hospital without a second thought. His feet pounded the concrete as he ran, passing people who yelled and pushed as he barreled through. Just when he'd made it a few yards from his destination Izaya Orihara stepped out to block his path.

"Shizu-chan~ What's the hurry?" Giving his usual Cheshire grin he played with his knife, hidden in his pocket, but this was the first time Shizuo had come across Izaya in years, so he was oblivious to the fact. The only thing he could do was snatch up the light post and swing it at the flea.

"I-za-ya! Get out of Ikebukuro!" Swing the pole a second time and again Izaya dodged. Before he could swing a third time a small girl ran up to Shizuo, placing her hands firmly on his chest.

The world seemed to run in slow motion, a loud sound rang in his ears. He saw the light pole drop and heard the clang of metal on the concrete. He also watched Izaya disappear and felt a warm, familiar presence nestled against his body. Looking down he met the eyes he had been wanting to see for these past two years. She smiled and every ounce of anger fled, just up and vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Izumi smiled up at Shizuo. It had been two years since he last saw the sun catch her emerald eyes as it did now, her red hair flowing down her back. It had gotten long since the accident and the doctors were days away from cutting it, but knowing Izumi she would probably cut it soon. Shizuo knew she had never been a fan of long hair.

Shizuo found himself grabbing a handful of her hair, feeling its soft texture, then pulling her back to look into her eyes better and see what the damage was from four years of living in a hospital.

There were dark circles under her eyes and she had paled since being hospitalized, if that were possible. She was thin and on the verge of looking sickly.

"Shizuo?" Her voice sounded like the tinkling of bells and took him by surprise. He started to say something, shaking off the surprise of a voice he had not heard in too long, but was cut off by her the force of her small body jumping into his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Come see my new apartment!" She quickly turned around, dragging him behind her. Snapping to his senses he halted her, twirling her to face him again.

"Just out of the hospital and trying to take the lead again." He smiled a little, averting his eyes. Izumi smiled softly.

"I do owe you a dinner, don't I?" She looked up at him and gestured in the direction of the grocery store.

"After you Shizuo."


	8. Chapter 8

At the store Izumi fluttered from isle to isle picking up this or that, Shizuo stood carefully watching her as he held the basket. They did not speak to each other as they roamed around the store. The atmosphere was not exactly awkward, but it felt tense.

Before long they were at the checkout line, Izumi started to pay but found herself wallet less and embarrassed. Shizuo paid without a word, just placing his hand on the small girl's head. She had her face down, bangs shielding her eyes and face burning bright red.

Once outside they began to head across the street to the apartment complex Shizuo lived in, but instead of going into the door marked 214 they stopped at the one before it, number 213, Izumi's apartment.

After the meal was prepared and eaten, Izumi stood mixing ingredients and running around the small kitchen as Shizuo silently washed the dishes. The only noises to be heard were the clank of dishes and the occasional hum of the electronic mixer, before long the dishes had all been cleaned and dried. Shizuo absentmindedly wiped his hands on his pants then paused suddenly looking around the room.

Izumi was draped over the couch, soundly sleeping and a cake was sitting in the oven with ten minutes left before the timer buzzed. He glanced over at Izumi then to the vanilla frosting and strawberries laying on the table, waiting to be put on the cake. He smiled sadly to himself, an array of emotions barraging his heart and a swirl of thoughts in his head, but quickly wiped it away with five minutes left on the timer.

Izumi had begun to whimper, as if caught in a bad dream. Shizuo looked over to see a single solitary tear roll down her face. Quickly he brushed it away and gently grasped her shoulder to shake her just as the timer began buzzing, causing her to jumped.

She woke with a start, groggily looking around for a inkling of an idea of where she was. Her eyes fell on Shizuo and she smiled sleepily, stretching slightly she jumped up to pull the cake out of the oven to cool before icing and decorating it.

Rubbing her eyes and turning to Shizuo she blushed.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep..." Shizuo simply walked over and ruffled her hair, reassuring her that it didn't matter.

"I have work tomorrow, it's late. Go to sleep."

Izumi looked up at his face, guarded but unchanged. She stood and examined his attire, his manner of standing, then his eyes. He looked away from her, never at her, but she knew he saw her.


	9. Chapter 9

Izaya stayed at a distance, he never visited her in the hospital, but he wrote anonymous checks for her bills and hacked into the computer system for information on her condition. No one knew and no one would ever know.

He could not say he loved this girl with emerald eyes and red hair that were so unlike his black hair and red-brown eyes. The twin he never knew who seemed to walk on air; she was cold, oh yes he saw this the day he confronted her, but she was also warm, soft like any other human. He could not place a finger on it.

Izaya loved humans, but Shizuo was anything but human. He was disgusting in Izaya's eyes, a hot headed monster, but Izumi sucked all that fun out of his games.

He saw how Shizuo dropped that pole without a second thought, all senses honed in to the small girl who threw herself in his wake. Oh he was seething when he saw that, watched that monster grab his sister so familiarly... oh yes he would have his fun with this, she could not possibly be by his side forever every day.

Both Izumi and Shizuo would prove to be fun new toys.


	10. Chapter 10

It was getting quite late as Izaya passed his sister's apartment on his way back to Shinjuku, he glanced over out of pure curiosity, wondering what he might see. To his annoyance Shizuo was stepping out, Izaya, keeping his composure, stopped, smirking, and faced the direction of his enemy.

"Shizu-chan~" He watched with glee as the monster went ridged and zoned in on Izaya's location. Playfully pulling out his knife he fended off a metal bar from the structure that hung over the walkway between apartments. Like an acrobat he twisted about the debris and landed to take off as Shizuo tore off after him.

It only made it sweeter to hear Izumi yelling after them, but unbeknownst to him Izumi decided to jog after them.

Once far enough away from Izumi, or so Izaya thought, he stopped to confront the bull behind him and admire the destruction in its wake.

"Oh Shizu-chan~ why such a mess? You could have harmed yet another innocent bystandered..." Izaya trailed off, looking for the beast's reaction.

He looked up just in time to gracefully dodge an oncoming vending machine.

"How did it feel Shizuo? To know someone was put in the hospital all because of you, were the two of you close or did you even care!" He went on, an insane gleam in his eye as he jumped around the streets and finally disappeared out of Shizuo's sight.

The brute stopped just within Izaya's reach, the sound of cars zooming and people busily going about their day as the sun sank. With its last wisps of light Izaya struck, catching Shizuo's arm as well as another's. He did not stopped to check, he dashed away calling out to the monster behind him.

"Bye Shizu-chan!"


End file.
